


The General

by ppass5



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppass5/pseuds/ppass5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 23 years since the beginning of the ZA. Daryl Dixon is old man in charge of combat training all the young men and women in Alexandria. The kids call him "The General" because of his gruff personality, his salt and pepper hair, and his penchant for cigars. Contains spoilers from Season 7 of TWD. Definitely a Bethyl story and then some. Contains my own original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wall of The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This in the future so Daryl has changed a bit. He's gonna be kind of a dick (for reasons) and more in a leadership position than he's had before. He's still Daryl and she's still Beth but more weathered. Contains Season 7 spoilers.

# The Wall of The Fallen

To say Daryl Dixon was tired would be an understatement. He was tired even in his bones and his old age was catching up to him. But there was another layer of weariness that drags on his being today, different from other days, that weariness belonged to his soul. On days like today he chooses to take the long way home, despite the rain and fog that fills the air. His long salt and pepper hair is wet and sticking to his back but he doesn’t mind. His camouflaged trench coat, along with his dark black cowboy hat, is keeping most of him dry. They had been gone for a few weeks, their runs mainly consisted of things like medical supplies, tools and weapons. As the years passed, they needed to go further and further out to find them.

A few days just before they got back they lost another one. He chose to bring the news to her parents himself. It was always the young ones, it seemed like it anyways, it was always them who they would lose and it would hang on his soul. Not to the walkers, no. No, they grew up in this world and these kids were extremely skilled at taking out the dead. Many of them with a finesse and quickness that he began to envy. But no, it wasn’t from the dead but from the living. The old ones like him who survived the wars, the beginning of the Apocalypse, the bands of marauders, they had an innate sense instilled in them. What was this sense? He couldn’t tell you exactly, but it was there under the surface and when trouble was around he could feel it before it was there.

The young ones haven’t had that test yet, and it seemed to be the thing that always killed them. Sandra was one of the skilled ones, she could knock a walker down disable it with a knife to the brain, all before the next one could take a step in her direction. She was a damn good fighter and it wasn’t her skill that cost her her life. Daryl sensed them before they were there, something tingled in his body before there was a sign, but she could not. How could any of them know? His soul was weary with her loss. They were ambushed and after Sandra was down with an arrow to the head, his team scattered into different directions to meet again at the rendezvous position, they did well. This is how they stayed alive now. First run, than regroup, than attack. Use stealth and surprise. Show no mercy. They don’t leave until the outsiders are killed. The killings though- the killings never atoned for the losses. He long ago abandoned the idea of revenge killing, it was for survival and survival only.  
His brain replayed the incident over and over again in his head. How could he have stopped this? What could he have done differently to prepare for this? Not for the first time he wondered if the reason he is alive today is because of his skill or just because of plain dumb luck. He believed in luck and believed in miracles now, but luck didn’t matter, because he can’t train for luck. It was his duty to train these kids for life outside the wall and it was a position he took very seriously. So seriously in fact, he earned the nickname _The General_. Judy, or as she like to be called now Judith, first called him that at a party one night and it caught on. Ever since she did -and got away with it- they all started to call him _The General_. He made sure they paid for it in rations and a rucksack march, but he let them call him that all the same. With his graying hair, salt and pepper goatee, and his love for cigars, yeah he could see it. It even made him smirk a little at the thought. Man, if his brother could see him now. Judy got away it because he has a soft spot for her, probably always will. Whenever he saw Judy he couldn’t help but be reminded of Lori. Judy was different though much like all these kids who grow up in the apocalypse and damn tough, he saw to that. But that girl was a definitely the spitting image of mother. Sometimes though, when she got mad or was flirtatious with a boy, you could definitely see him. But of course no one mentioned that.

Thinking about Lori got him thinking about the past and the reason he likes to take the long way home on days like today. He didn’t want to go home to an empty house, so he decided to come and say _hi_ today. The _Wall of the Fallen_ stands smack dab in the middle of Alexandria. Erected nearly fifteen years ago as way to remember all the people they have loved, it has grown considerably since then and extends to the exterior wall. There is an arch here and there to make sure all areas are accessible and not to divide the city. But it’s nice to have and when they leave before each run, they all pay their respects and remind themselves how dangerous it can be out there. Carol once told him, “you have to feel it” and ever since he’s allowed himself to feel it. Today he has to feel it and goes to to touch the names on the wall.

_Merle Dixon_

His hand drags across the name. He smirks to himself. He stopped being sad for Merle a long time ago, and now he just thinks of all the good times they had. Just two miscreants on the road traveling from town to town. That kind of freedom all but a dream of the past. He’s learned to live with the pain, with the hurt and instead of seeing his dead walker brother in his dreams at night, he sees his brother at the bar laughing. Drinking. Fighting. Telling him god awful jokes. He remembers nothing but the good in his brother and knows that’s okay too.

_Hershel Greene_

“You’d be proud of her” he mumbles to the name on the wall. Not for the first time he wonders if Hershel would be proud of him too, it’s been a long time since he saw Hershel Greene who was beheaded with a katana before his eyes. That image still haunts him. Beth once told him that he was made for this world, and yes, he was for some aspects, but, no, not for that. Not beheading or cannibals or seeing his friends get brutally murdered with bat in front of his eyes. Not that, and those things are hard to shake. Those moments are hard to let go of. The people that can are the ones he has to look out for and the ones to kill without hesitation. He looks to the left of Hershel's name and sees a picture of Hershel with Annette, drawn in colored pencils. He knows instantly who drew it and wonders how that kid got so damn good and how he could draw such a life like picture of two people he never met.

_Glenn Rhee_

“We’re looking out for them buddy” he says to the name of the wall. “Hershel has your sense of humor and he’s quick and quiet in attacks. He's always on the front. Maggie is really something else. She’s managed to get us out of more than one situation with her diplomacy and it works. Didn’t think it would, but it has. Gotten some livestock, a weekly visit from the doctor, kept us safe, yeah she’s done good. She misses you though. I can see it sometimes, she don’t say nuthin’ but I can see it. ‘pose we all can see it. “ Daryl pauses for a second thinking “About Hershel-“ he takes a breath “You gotta look out for him buddy. Hershel is angry, he’s angry at the world and he’s gonna get himself killed. Just do me a favor and watch for him, I’m sure you already are, but if something happens to him I’m not sure…I’m not sure we’ll still have Maggie.” Daryl pauses reflecting a little. “Hershel’s got me and Rick, but it’s just not good ‘nuff.”

The next name he goes to stings a little more than the rest.

_Sofia Peletier_

He sees a second drawing next to it, Sophia and Carol. Sophia was too young when she went, she was scarred. He thought about her in the woods all alone not knowing how to defend herself. If she had, maybe she’d be alive today. He looks to the drawing again. It’s so beautiful and life like he wonders how that kid got so damn good and it makes him angry, but somewhere inside past the hurt, there is a little pride too.

There are a number of other name he stops and says _hi_ to. The fallen that he will always remember. Kids and friends that he will always carry with him. Inside he reaches into his jacket to find a flower, a Cherokee rose. He knows Sandra’s name isn’t up there yet, it’s too soon and it’s for her mother to write, but for now he leaves the rose on the ground next to the wall and finally heads home.

———————

After visiting the fallen he went to give a surprise inspection to each of the watches on duty. He made sure all the posts were properly manned and alerted, than continued on his way home enjoying a cigar along the way. It was early Tuesday morning and their little town was bustling as usual. Farmers tending to their crops, moms walking kids to the school house, the cooks manning the communal kitchen. Their village had it’s share of problems but the trouble outside these walls seemed to unite them as a whole, having the counsel helped. The rain has let up and he can see his house just down the street and his gut clenches a little. All the homes in Alexandria have lost their luster since they first arrived. No longer brand new suburban homes they once were the paint was peeling off, and many grass lawns were replaced with personal crops for those with a green thumb. Dirt and weeds were the lawns for those without-their little city dilapidated but alive and home none-the-less.  
Daryl walks up the steps slowing taking of his wet hat and drenched trench coat to leave outside on the railing to dry. He grabs his keys and cigars from his coat and goes to open the door, happy to finally take a hot shower and get some rest. As soon as he steps in the house the tiredness he’s being feeling from the weeks before and the weariness in his soul, hits him like a brick wall. He thinks of all the things that need to be done and the changes he needs to make in his training plans, but for now he knows he must rest. He may be old, but he knows he still handles himself pretty well for his age. As he reaches down to unlace his boots he sees her rushing down the stairs with clothes in her hand. He sees the scar on her forehead and the criss cross on the scar on her cheek. Her blonde hair is catching the sunlight from the upstairs window and it glows brightly, and not for the first time in his life, she reminds him of an angel. His lip twitch at that. She doesn’t see him at first -much to his disapproval- but when she does she reaches for the knife on her hip.

“Oh my god Daryl Dixon, do not scare me like that.” Beth says scolding him. He stands up and rests against the door, crossing his feet.

“I could have shot you, you know. You need to be more vigilant” She rolls her eyes at that and rushes down the stairs running to him. She throws her arms around him, clothes still in hand and breathes him in. He rests his head on her shoulder and breathes her in. He’s home now.

“I heard what happened” she says pulling back and looking at him in the eyes.

 _I don’t cry anymore._ It’s something she’s said to him once, on a day much like today, she was a young girl back then. She was wrong though. She did cry. She cried when she found them all those years ago, a little while after he was released from Negan’s chamber of torture. Daryl had been destroyed physically and emotionally. It all stacked up against him, her death, Terminus, the death of Glenn and Abraham. It was finally too much, he wanted to give up…but when she came back from the dead she brought him back with her. She cried a handful of other times in their life since. She cried when they got married in a meadow in the woods, she cried at the birth of their twins and she cried just one more time, a time he wasn’t supposed to know. It was a time they don’t talk about-not yet anyways. A time that weighs both of them down. There are somethings that are just too dangerous to visit, even if you need to.

“ ‘M okay” he mumbled to her, looking into her eyes. She knew he was lying, she had to have known he was lying. He couldn’t keep anything from her.

“We both know that’s not true.” She said to him looking him directly in the eyes. “I don’t know how you shoulder the burden of this world on your shoulders Mr. Dixon. You do so much for these kids. It’s not your fault.” With that she slipped into another hug. She was strong, and loving and still after all the things they have seen together -and apart- she still believed in the good of this world. She still was his light at the end of the tunnel. She smelled sweet like cookies and still made his body tingle with her touch. She was all that was good in this world.

“Thought you were supposed to be at the school house.” was all he could think to say. He was glad she was home though and didn’t really want to know why. He didn’t want to be alone right now and needed her sunshine to light his dreary day.

“I am but I need to get these for the school play.” She looked up at him then. “I’m glad I was home. I missed you so bad. I always miss you-when you go.”

He smirked at this. He was tired, he needed rest. But he felt the same. He needed to feel completely at home, and that meant another thing all together. He kissed her hard with all the strength he could muster. His tongue finding hers as she pushed back into him. She need to feel him just as much as he did her, even after all these years. She was his heart outside of himself, and it made him think of Maggie-only briefly-and how she must still mourn for hers.

He kisses her purposefully and passionately. Tongue rolling against hers, his body breaking out in goose bumps. He breaks away and asks “The boys at school?”. He needs to know for what he’s about to do to her because he needs her now. He needs to possess her, she belongs to him as much as he belongs to her. Maybe she’s figured it out now, but he’s like a lost puppy she found in the alley way. He is her’s faithfully and wholly and belongs to her for the rest of his life. He pushes off the wall and grabs her ass and brings her to closer to him.The older she gets, the bigger her ass gets and he just loves to handle her this way. He grabs and twists and pulls her closer into him, crushing her against his growing erection. She squeaks at his roughness, he pulls back to look at her, and he can tell by the darkness in her eyes and the clothes in her hand seemed to have dropped on the floor, that she wants it as much as him.

“Yes, and I should be too.” she continues to kiss his neck and chin, standing on her tip toes to do so.

“Don’t worry, I won’t last long.” with that he brings her to the ground. He doesn’t think he has the strength or the desire to get her to bed. He needs to be in her, with her, close to her -now-. He needs to reunite with his heart. Sometimes the only language that needs to be spoken between them is this language, their bodies sensing and feeling more than their words can express.

She lets him take her down, lets him burrow himself between her legs in the middle of their foyer. He knows that somewhere in the back of her mind she is worried about someone coming home, even though it’s the middle of the day, but she doesn’t let on. She touches him as much as he touches her. She grabs his damp shirt and brings it over his head and throws it to the stairs. She unbuckles his belt and uses her feet to bring down his jeans, kissing him deeply and rubbing his his back along the way. He lifts her skirt up and inches her underwear down her legs and boots, she still wears those damn cowboy boots, and thanks god she choose to wear a dress today. He’d hate to rip another pair of her jeans. He grabs for her blouse and she stops him before he gets the chance. “Oh no, not another one” She unbuttons the tiny buttons as he moves his fingers down to her sensitive spot and feels her wetness. She throws her head back in delight and exposes her breast. He licks her nipples and continues to play with her, knowing after all these years just where and how she likes to be touched. She lets out a small squeak and he continues to work his magic outside and inside of her.

“Oh god daryl.” She’s moaning loud and breathy now and he knows it’s time. He sinks into her fully in one strong stroke and finally, after everything today, he feels like he is finally home.

“Geezus Beth” he murmurs into her ear and continues to move in and out of her until he blacks out, falling into her with the release of his pleasure.

 

————-

“Mom, Dad’s awake!”

Daryl comes too not knowing where he is. He reaches for his knife that he usually keeps holstered but finds nothing there. The realization finally hits him and he sits up quickly. His vision is a little blurry he sees a pillow on the floor and blanket over him. His back is killing him. He’s still in the foyer, he remember what happened right before he blacked out and looks down and thankfully sees he has on jogging pants on.

“Well, hello there sleepy head.” Beth says to him bobbing her head out from the kitchen.


	2. Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl comes to in his house and he and Beth have got something to say to each other. Also, an introduction to the Dixon Twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have like to had this update sooner but my computer has been OOS and I've been on vacation. Anyways, here is more of this little world in my head. Next chapter I will get these html tags right. This is all still a little new. Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!!

“Mom, Dad’s awake!” 

 

Daryl came to not knowing where he was. He reached for his knife that he usually kept holstered but found nothing there. The realization hit him and he sits up quickly. His vision is a little blurry but sees a pillow on the floor and blanket over him. He feels a dull pain in his back. He’s still in the foyer, and remembering what happened right before he blacked out he looks down and thankfully sees he has on a pair of jogging pants.

 

“Well hello there sleepy head.” she says to him bobbing her head out from the kitchen. It’s dark out, the candles are lit and Beth must be making dinner. He sees one of the twins, Matthew, sitting at the kitchen table throwing something in his book bag. Daryl could always tell the difference between the twins easily. Even at the times Beth couldn’t, he always knew. When they were young, they were blond haired babies but once they started to grow into men, their hair changed its hue and looked just like his-or at least what his used to look like before the constant smoking and famine aged him. Right now he was looking a slightly different version of himself doing something he didn’t much approve of.

 

Daryl’s eyes drifted back to Beth. The disapproval in his voice evident. “Where’s Luke?”

 

“Where do you think?” Beth responded a little harshly going back to the stove and using the spoon to point to the back yard. Daryl nodded at that. Luke was where he should be, out back working with the bow and arrow. He was strict with his boys, he knew he was, but they were _his_ boys and soon they’d have to be a part of his regiment and be out there with the rest of them. They had a rule in Alexandria, on the 16th birthday all able bodies boys and girls needed to report to him. Simple as that. It was a rule that was necessary for survival, for both the kids and their town. Daryl had been training his boys since they were old enough to toddle. His rule was that everyday they had to train-weapons, fighting, hunting, tracking, whatever he deemed necessary- always after school and always until supper. Daryl didn’t care much for piddlin’ around. After dinner the boys had their own time until bed, but Matthew started to break those rules more and more. Beth told Daryl not to ride Matthew so hard and let him be a kid, but Daryl didn’t think they got to do that in this world. 

 

“Why aren’t you out there with him?” Daryl asked to Matthew. He saw the picture of Carol and Sophia flash in his mind. “I visited the wall today.” he said to Matthew. Much like him, his twins could keep an expressionless face and it at times it was like looking in a mirror. Daryl could read them easily and Matthew knew he was caught. “I think you should get out there with your brother.” Daryl said standing up and pointing outside. “That stuff there, that’s a waste of time.”

 

“But Dad-“ 

 

“Don’t but Dad me, I said get!”Daryl all but snarled at his son. Matthew stared back at his father. He looked like he wanted to say something-or be told something-but he just said “Yes, sir” his voice squeaking a little, and walked out the door.

 

If eyes could throw daggers, he’d have two of ‘em in his side right now. Beth grew up in the south, Hershel was a good father and strict, she knew the importance of discipline, but right now he could tell she didn’t think much of him.

 

“It was a nice picture Daryl” she said stirring the Spaghetti noodles. They had a solar powered generator and at least once a week had dinner at home together as a family, instead of the communal kitchen.

  
“I don’t like you encouraging that” he said giving her the side eye. “He had to have drawn that with you. No way he could known how Hershel looked.”

 

“EXCUSE me!” She exclaimed out loud slamming the spoon on the counter. 

 

Oh shit, he was in for it now.

 

“My son drew a very sweet and very convincing portrait of MY father-of his Paw Paw-who he never got to meet, and I shouldn’t encourage it?! Who the the hell do you think you are Daryl Dixon! Matthew is such a good artist and it makes it him happy. That picture was the sweetest thing he has ever done and don’t you tell me I shouldn’t ENCOURAGE IT!” She was pointing the spoon at him now and Daryl made a quick survey of the room to make sure there wasn’t any knives within reach.

 

“You need to recognize there is more to life than just combat training and defense!” she continued. He might have been imagining it, but he thought she was looking around for knives too, and not because she was scarred of him. Daryl reluctantly took a step forward and inched closer to her face.

 

“You know what I just had to do! I had to just tell a family that their daughter was dead! That she was killed by murderous thieves. This is the world we live in princess! You think I want to be telling you the same. You think I want them to be defenseless and scarred! You think I want that for them. Hell no, not MY sons.” With that she softened, but only just a little, and went back to stirring the noodles.

 

“They are still kids, and deserve to be kids.” She said firmly. She understood, she had to have understood. She survived on her own for a while after Grady. The hospital being overrun by walkers, and she was just well enough to escape on her own. She also served outside the walls with him for a time and saved his life more than once. She knows just how hard it was, and how easily she could have died and well, almost did die. She had to learn everything on her own. She became one of the best sharp shooters in Alexandria, through her own work and determination. After the ammo started to dry up in Alexandria, and right after the twins were born, she stopped going outside of the walls and started to teach at the school. But still, she had to have understood. “I’m grateful that you are making sure they can defend themselves” Beth began to Daryl trying to control her anger “… and Daryl they are so good at it. But can’t they just do something that’s not all weapons and fighting. Can’t they just discover themselves and who they want to be?” She was stubborn but so was he. He was _The General_ after all.

 

“Discover themselves? Who gets to do that? I sure as hell didn’t. You think if I had ‘discovered’ myself I just might have been able to stay alive this whole time. Keep all you alive. I had to do it, so will they. They’re Dixon boys. They ain’t Pistachios or DaVinci…”

 

“Picasso” she interrupted and giggled. 

Daryl just might have said it on purpose to make her laugh.

He and Beth didn’t shy away from arguing, in fact he liked that she would say exactly what was on her mind and he liked that he could too. But he didn’t want to argue with her so soon after getting back. 

She sighed at him drained the noodles and after a moments pause she said “I disagree Daryl and you’re going to drive him away if you don’t let him be who he is. They ain’t babies anymore.”

 

With that Daryl left the kitchen. “Oh yeah. Where’s he gonna go?” He said curtly staring her down. “I’m gonna be in my office” He needed to leave and not see Beth for a while, plus he had one hell of a back ache. He was mad and knew he and Beth were not going to see eye to eye on this one. But he acknowledged that she was right in one way, that they were growing older. He’s seen too many kids who’ve grown older and found the wrong end of the knife. The twins getting older meant he might have to see it happen to one of them, and damn it, that will not happen to his sons. They could hate him all they wanted as long as they were alive. He wouldn’t let his kids be another Sophia. Walking up the stairs he could feel the pull in his back and a dull ache all over his body, man was he getting old. Constant stress, malnutrition, life on the road and the twins made sure of that fact.

 

————

 

Matthew left the house just as he heard his mama yelling at his dad. He hated him. Hated him so much. He liked to draw, no, _loved_ to draw. He’d been fighting and shooting and prepping all his life. Why couldn’t his dad just let him have this? Why couldn’t he just let him take a break and draw every now and again. Who was it hurting?  His dad couldn’t just say, ‘nice job son’ or ‘I’m proud of you’. He had to grumble at him and tell him to get.

Sometimes, he wished he could just be at school all day, just to stay away from his dad. Just so he could be himself, and draw and paint. He loved to paint but there wasn’t much paint to be found in the apocalyptic world. Apocalyptic-he didn’t even know what that really meant. He grew up with the walking dead. This was the world he knew, his small town where he knew everybody. He knew the same decrepit houses, the same boring faces, the constant stench of rot in the air, the feeling of real hunger every now and again. This was his world and he was sick of it, not afraid of it, just sick of it. His dad took him and his twin brother outside the walls often.He knew the what it felt like to stick a knife into bone, he knew what it was like to survive with just his two hands alone in the woods. He just wanted to know sumpin' different is all. He wanted to know more than just life and death. He wanted to see beauty. He wanted to feel something more than just survival. His ma saw it, she understood, why couldn’t his dad?

 

Luke was outside shooting at the target in the backyard with his bow. Luke, unlike Matthew, was just like dad. He kind of envied their relationship at times.

 

“Dad see you drawin’ again.” Luke asked without taking his eye off the target. 

“How’d you know? I only took it out for a little while. Ma was cooking and singing and I wanted to draw her.”

“Well, what else do mom and dad argue about?” said Luke releasing another arrow and hitting the bullseye. Luke was right thought, and that made Matthew feel terrible. His stomach sank. He hated that he was the reason they argued. 

“Oh, stop being so sensitive” said Luke sensing how his twin felt. ”Stop thinking and just shoot before Dad comes to check on us.” 

Matthew walked by his twin to pick up the other compound bow on the table. They’d been doing this soon long, he was really sick of it. Soon they would be turning sixteen and would have to be assigned to dad’s regiment. The thought of that just made him want to run and hide. 

 

———-

 

Daryl heard her footsteps before he heard the knock. 

“What is it woman” He said gruffly. The door creaked open and saw Beth looking sternly at him.

“Sorry.”He said once he saw the crossed look on her face. He was her puppy dog and was hers to do with as she pleased, damn her.

“I brought you the hot water bottle. I figured you’d need it after your little nap on the floor.”Beth ran her fingers along the spine of the books in his study. Daryl liked to read, and when he wasn’t reading _Special Forces Guerrilla Manual_ or _Counterinsurgency_ , he’d read old westerns like _Lonesome Dove_. There were other books in his study that he kept hidden, only she knew about those, like only she knew about how exactly he’d gotten the scars on his back.

”I’m not sorry about what I said about Matthew” Beth said taking a step closer to him “..but let’s lay that to rest for now.” He nodded looking at her. He wasn’t sorry either, but he still needed her.

“Come ‘ere” he said to her reaching out to her. She walked over to him and stood between his legs, he was sitting at his desk looking of the _Plan of The Day_ for the next day. She placed both of her hands on his face “I love you Daryl Dixon but you can be such a stubborn ol’ fool.”

He looked at her wide blue eyes, glowing blonde hair and said “Guilty as charged ma’am”. He kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“You coming down to dinner?” She asked him.

Dinner? In his anger he all about forgot about dinner, she had decided to make dinner at home to welcome him back.

“Depends, what is it?”

She laughed lightly “Spaghetti, of course” she said nodding her head mockingly. He suddenly felt his hunger, now that his anger had subsided. But he looked at his desk and realized he had a couple of changes to make before he could head down for supper.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” he said. 

Beth looked crossed “Come spend time with your kids…besides who knows how much will be left after two hungry teenage boys.You can do that after”

Daryl nodded at that but he started to think about Sandra’s parents and how they will be having one less dinner plate at their table tonight. “Yeah, just give me ten minutes.”

 

————

Beth, Luke and Matthew were all at the dinner table talking over empty bowls.It had been twenty minutes since dinner was served and as promised, it was all gone. Beth had enough sense to set aside a bowl for Daryl-where the boys couldn’t see- for when he came down. They heard the ring of the alarm bell before they heard the knock. Both boys jumped out of their chairs rushing towards the door. 

“Boys be careful!” Beth yelled but knew it was of no use. The boys loved having company. Matthew was closest to the door and the first to reach it. He peered out the slit on the side of the door to get a look at who it was.

“Ohh Luke, look who it is” Luke instantly peeked over his brother’s shoulder and saw a slim woman with brown french braided hair, camouflage fatigues pants, a green shirt and large knife on her hip standing at the door. His blood suddenly rushed to his head.

“Shut up” Luke yelled to his brother slapping him on the head and pushing him out of the way. Luke took a large breath, exhaled and opened the door.

“Hey,” said Judith “ I hope I’m not interrupting dinner”.

Luke cleared his throat and leaned against the door trying to look nonchalant . “Naw, we was jus finished.”

“General ‘round?”

“Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Luke said pointing in the general direction and using the deepest voice he could muster. “He’s in his study, not everybody gets to go there, but I can.” He took a pause “I can show you, if you want.” He said shrugging his shoulder.

Judith looked at Luke and laughed. “No, that’s okay” giving him a side-eye “Just tell him Dad wants to see him first thing tomorrow.” With that she turned around and left the porch with Luke’s eyes trailing her as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Double the Daryl. I have seen pictures of Norman's real son but I think it's creepy to write about him and I like the idea of having two Daryls. See you folks next update!


	3. Welcome To The Grime's Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exceptionally good morning, Daryl heads to see Rick.

Beth looked at the alarm clocking ringing to the right of her. She reached for it, picked it up and swiftly threw it across the room. Her mind was disjointed. She couldn’t remember her name, let alone how the hell to turn off the alarm clock. The onslaught tongue in between her legs and hot breath scolding her sweat spot was all she could think of. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness since he started. First from the depth of her dreams then from the depth of her pleasure. She hated when he left for long runs but god damn it, his return more than made up for it.  
“Daryl. Boys. School.” Was all she could say in between heavy panting. “Oh, shit.” She arched her body and launched her hands to the headboard behind her head, stabilizing herself for the dips and rush of the bubbling orgasm. Her body exploded all at once. As the waves of convulsions continued to rock her body, her toes curled and she had to bite the sheets in order to stop herself from crying out loud. She pushed him away but he pulled her closer. He told her once that he loved the taste of her and that he loved it even more when she came. Remembering this sent another pulse down her body. Daryl let out a low growl and faint mumble.

“Ohh!?” was all she could say as she lay in recovery, spasming and shaking. Daryl’s head popped out from under the sheets, his salt and pepper goatee glistening with her moisture. “That’s the big one?” A small squeak half yes, half moan left her body.

“I knew I’d get it.” said Daryl grinning coming up to hover over her.

She looked up at him. Daryl looked smug and pretty pleased with himself. She laughed and felt a mix of emotions she’s alway feels for him. Pride, love, tenderness—passion. Not only had she been lucky enough to survive a bullet wound to the head, but she had been lucky enough to love and be loved by a man like Daryl Dixon.

“C’mere” she said grabbing him by the neck and thrusting her mouth to his. “I need you in me.”

“With pleasure ma’am” he said breaking away briefly. He slid into her swiftly, Beth felt every nerve ending in her body pulse with delight. Their bodies moved with familiar flight, as her hips rose he would crush into her, diving into her depths, finding the deep space that belonged to him. Beth could feel herself building up again for a small but wonderful release, when there was a knock at the door. She felt Daryl freeze, his member pulsing and hot inside of her.

“Mom, everything okay? I heard a bang.” Said one of the twins from behind the door. It was Matt, it had to have been Matt, he was his mother’s keeper, her protector. The sweet one.

“Nope, everything fine. Just getting ready for school.” She shouted. She heard what sounded like a slap against the head and a whisper.

“Dipshit. Don’t you know what they’re doing…” Luke told Matt in hush tones. Beth looked to Daryl and feigned shock, he laughed.

“Oh my god!" Matt exclaimed "Ew, gross…uhm, we’re just gonna go to breakfast. See you at school Mom. Bye Dad.”

“Bye” Beth and Daryl said in unison. When they heard the downstairs door close they looked at each other and burst out in laughter.  
——

After a stop to see his boys at the communal kitchen and eating breakfast, Daryl finally went to see Rick. Daryl knew exactly what Rick had wanted. He delayed seeing Rick this morning because he didn’t right feel like being pissed. If this was what he thinks it was going to be about, Daryl was gonna be pissed.

Daryl knocked on the door to the Grime’s residence and leaned on the railing. He put out his burning cigar on the post. The door opened.

“Yer ma know you answern' the door?” said Daryl. Nearly as soon as he said that, the door closed again. He patiently waited for it to open. After three more times of that routine a sweet small voice spoke.

“Hi, Uncle Daryl!” Lily opened the door wide for him to step in.

“Hi, Lily” Daryl said directly to her giving her a small smile. He walked in through the door and took off his hat, Lily following at his heels. From the sounds of the music, it sounded like Michonne was practicing.

“Gin’ei singing is sung in chants, like poetry and accompanies the sword and fan dance.” said Lily walking with Daryl into the other room. “Do you like apples, Uncle Daryl? I love apples. Red apples. Shinny apples. Daddy planted me an apple tree. You want to go see it? I like you. Can I hug you?”

Lily was the only child of Rick and Michonne. She was unexpected surprise, at least that’s impression he got. Daryl never knew what happened to Michonne, but before Lily came, it seemed apparent that more kids weren’t in the cards for her. She seemed content with Carl, Judith--her grandchildren. Beth told him once of the way Michonne had cried holding baby Judith at the prison…if he had to guess he’d say Lilly wasn’t Michonne’s first. What _DO_ they call a woman who has lost a child? Regardless, whatever she went through, Michonne never talked about the past. Things happened then Lilly came.

Daryl looked at Lily and patted her on her head. He was never okay with public displays of affection, even from cute little girls. Nevertheless, she hugged him anyways. He looked down at her head full of kinky black hair resting on his hip, hugging him in a full honest embrace, and his lip twitched into a slight smile. To say it simply, Lily was special. Of course she was special because she was Rick and Michonne’s and was spoiled by everyone, but that’s different. Lilly was special in another way. Right after she started to speak, everyone noticed things about her. Opening and closing doors for no reason, repeating the alphabet forwards and backward over and over again. By the time she was five she could repeat all the names of the residents of Alexandria, and all the people on the wall. Verbatim in alphabetical order. Despite these “flaws” Lilly was a sweet girl who loved to laugh and smile, and everyone loved her. Besides, no one would dare mess with any child of the Grimes’ family. Michonne put whatever grief or misgivings she had behind her, and gave all her effort into raising Lilly with total love and devotion. This usually meant staying inside the walls of Alexandria.

Looking up from Lily Daryl saw exactly where Michonne was. She was deep into her Kenbu sword and fan dance. Michonne moved with grace in her Samurai Kimono. Her fan was drawn, sword worn close to her side. She stepped one foot in front than the other, and brought the fan with a twirl in front of her face, she leaned back into a low one legged squat and bent and flexed her wrist with skill and ease. She came up from the half squatting position to full wide shouldered stance, swiftly put her fan in her belt and drew her sword with power and deadly quickness that often had been the thing between life and death.

Daryl continued to watch her swirl and spin and move around the floor with the grace and beauty that Daryl had come to expect from her.

“Ain’t mama pretty” said Lily looking up to Daryl. He would never admit it out loud, she was Rick’s girl and he was a happily married man, but yes. Yes, she was damn pretty. Her hair had greyed, and her characteristic dreadlocks were kept in a tight bun onto of her head, but her figure never changed and she was still damn beautiful.

“Didn’t your momma teach you not to stare.” Michonne said breaking his trance.

“And what I have I told you Miss Lily about answering the door?” she said to Lilly. But Lily had already broken away from Daryl and was twirling mimicking her mother’s moves around the open den. “I could smell you from a mile away. You should quit those things.”

“Ain’t killed me yet”

“I’m not sure much can” she said lightly laughing and smiling her widest grin. Daryl’s lips twitched a little at that.

“Where is the ol’ man?” he said.

“He’s been expecting you.” She nodded her head to the other room that was Rick’s office. Daryl walked towards the door until his hand was held back by a strong but feminine hand. “Hey, it’s not your fault, he doesn’t blame you.” Michonne looked him deep into the eyes trying to get a sense of how he felt “Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Daryl looked down to her hand, and back up to her again. He slightly nodded his head and walked away.

Daryl walked up to the door without knocking, let himself in and sat down in the chair in front of Rick’s desk.

“Well hello there…” Rick said to him hunched over a the stack of papers. “Thanks for finally making your way in to see me, I need an excuse to stop. Who would have thought there was so much paperwork in the Apocalypse?” Rick sat back and upright.

“Are we still calling it that?” Daryl wondered. The apocalypse meant the end of the world, as far as he could see it still kept going and it was as shitty as it ever had been, just in different ways. 

“Well I had some things to take care of…” said Daryl with a slight grin sitting back in his chair and crossing his hands over his head.

“I’m sure you did” Rick shot Daryl a knowing glance. Since Daryl had known Rick, his hair went from dark brown, to wisps of grey, to completely grey. Daryl and Rick had been through a lot together, and through the years their relationship only got stronger. They were brothers, blood or not. “Speaking of which, I spoke to the council and they all agreed. You need some time off. Spend some time with Beth. The boys…”

“Bullshit, I had plenty.”

“Daryl, everyone is grateful for everything you do. But more work, more drills, it’s not going to protect them from the unexpected. They’re good. They’re all good, but it just isn’t enough” That is what made Daryl take his time, he knew Rick was going to tell him to lay off and now just as he predicted, he was right pissed.

“You don’t know that” said Daryl with a low growl.

“I do know that, and I know we can’t go on like this. These medicines that we are risking our lives for, our kids lives for, half of them are no good. All of them are expired. We need someone who can make us new ones. The natural ones only help so much. And well, the council agrees.”

“How the hell is that gonna happen?” Daryl inquired in disbelief.

“While you were gone, we found out there is Chemist and one who actively makes medicines. Medicines that are good. That work.”

A Chemist? If this was true then the runs wouldn’t be necessary. They could focus manpower on other much needed defense positions. He didn’t know much about chemistry or medicine, but if someone could make the things they needed, the better.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get a team together and see how we can get him. We can get Hershel, Ryan, Debbie…” Daryl shot up out of his seat and walked towards the window. His mind was running, thinking of the tactical applications of going on another run.

“That’s the problem Daryl.” Rick paused and stared off into the distance. “SHE…She is just outside of New York City.”

Daryl stopped his internal planning and looked back to Rick. New York by far was the most overrun city there had ever been. It’s true that so much time had passed that much of the dead had decayed, but there was new dead everyday. New ways to die every day. The group that lived on the road to New York, was one of those ways to die. The living were much more dangerous than the dead.

“How the hell did you hear about her, and how the hell are we going to get to her? Doesn’t seem like much of option.”

“A guy." Rick said "A guy came to hilltop, settled there. Told them of where he came from. Told them the safe way to get there.” Rick let out a deep breath. “And I think he’s telling the truth.”

Daryl looked to Rick “If he’s telling the truth, than why the hell isn’t he with them, and why the hell would hilltop take someone who left that place and why the hell would this Chemist help us.”

“They have their reasons, and he has his. I trust them. Judith and Carl leave a week from today to make contact, to see what we can do to get her help.” Rick looked towards the pictures on the wall. “They volunteered.”

Daryl glanced out the window, chewing on his cigar stub thinking. If Carl was leaving, risking the road to New York, than it must be serious. The council would have never let him leave. Judith too. “And Maggie?”

“She’s staying at Hilltop for a bit” Maggie at hilltop, and Judith and Carl leaving on this seemingly fool’s errand. It just didn’t add up.

“Why do I get the feeling there is something you’re not telling me.”

Rick looked to Daryl. “Because there is..but trust me. It’s better you don’t know”

“The hell it is” and with that Daryl put on his hat and walked out of the office.

——

Daryl stepped outside the Grime’s residence and looked to the sky. He used the railing to strike and match and light his cigar. Throwing the match, he reached inside into his long leather jacket and took out a walkie.

“Muster the troops. We got work to do.”


	4. Proud Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith's got something on her mind. Matt's a momma's boy and the Dixon boys head to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you can, it gives me fuel! It took kind of long this time because I was having a bit of trouble finding their voices in my head.   
> Incase there is any confusion: Michonne for all intents and purposes is Judith's mom. That's the only mom she knew. She does know about her biological mom, but when she says mom she's thinking about Michonne.

Judith starred in the mirror. She was braiding her hair, her fingers knowing the path without thinking. Her mind ,however, was busy on other things and her heart was racing. She volunteered to do this she reminded herself. She volunteered to go because she knew if her brother was going, it was damned important. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous about it. Her decision was hasty, when Carl volunteered at the council meeting she didn’t think twice, she just spoke up. And she’d be damned if her brother would go alone. The weight of all hit her afterwards, this was going to be her most dangerous mission yet. Yeah, she had been on runs before. She had been plenty of times before and she was good at itdealing with her fair share of monsters-dead or alive. But this, this was different. She was going to farther than she’d ever been, and apparently there was a lot to be nervous about on the road to New York. She shook off that thought. She could see it in her father’s face, see it in her mother’s face- the look of terror. But she knew if the tables were turned and either one of them could go they would. Thinking of them gave her strength, she would make them proud. No matter what, she was going to be there for her brother and make sure he came home to his wife and kids.

“Penny for your thoughts” a voice whispered from behind her. 

Judith looked to man laying in the bed. The light was barely peaking out in the sky. Nobody sleeps good in this world she thought. 

“It’s nothing.” Dismissing him and sitting down on the bed next to him. “I wasn’t trying to wake you. I have to go.” It was early and the day’s light hadn’t broken yet and she really hadn’t wanted a conversation with him. She grabbed her combat boot from the ground and jammed a foot inside.

“Come here” he said as he sat up behind her and pulled her close to her wedging his nose and lips on her neck. “I’m not ready for you to leave just yet. There is something I just remembered I had to do.” Judith wasn’t fooled at this display of affection, this wasn’t that type of relationship and he wasn’t that type of guy, but she let herself be taken melting into his touch. He kissed her and she kissed him back her lips still tingling from the night before. She liked the distraction -no- she _needed_ the distraction.

She came to him last night, she needed to get the sinking feeling out of her gut and this was the most pleasurable way to do it. She sunk deeper into his kiss and let her tongue dance inside his mouth enjoying the swelling that was building down in her most sensitive of areas.

“Would you like me to come with you?” He said interrupting the sensory observation she conducting on herself. He pulled away, his eyes reaching hers lifting a hand to push back the few wisps of hair that always tend escape her carefully constructed braid. “Seems pretty dangerous for the just the two of you, it would make me feel better if….”

Judith closed her eyes tightly, trying to not to get angry. The blood no longer pooled in her recesses but shot a direct path to her face. She pressed her lips together and pulled away.

“Please don’t go there.” Her desire completely gone. “We agreed…” she said. “...this isn’t that kind of thing. You don’t need to be my savior. Besides, this is a stealth mission and you’re less than stealthy.” She needed to shut down wherever it was he was feeling. 

“What? You…I just, I’m just saying this as a friend. I can care about you you know. You don’t need to be a bitch for no fucking reason.”

“Well I am.” She didn’t shy away from that word, she took pride in it, sometimes a woman needed to be a bitch or else shit didn’t get done. “I don’t need your help or advice” She got off the bed. “I know what I’m doing.” She reached down and grabbed her other boot and knife on the nightstand and head towards the door. Fuck staying here one more minute.

“Do you?” he called to her as she walked out the door. 

 

————-

 

Luke looked at his brother. Matt’s cheeks were still red. He just couldn’t believe how naiive his brother was. How could he not have known? Mom and Dad were mostly quiet, but come on, they are so obvious about it. He could hear his Mom moaning down the hall while he was still in bed. Matt on the other hand, always seemed to be in a world of his own. They were twins and there were so many things they had in common, but as they get older, Luke started to see how different they really were becoming. Matt seemed to inhabit this space that made him oblivious to the world around him, and if Luke knew anything about the world they lived in, that was not the place to be. 

“What’s wrong with you dipshit?” Luke called to his brother catching up to him after locking the door to their house. He tucked the cigarette he stole from his dad into his shirt pocket. They were on their way to breakfast before school.

“I don’t know, how was I supposed to know? I just thought Mom was having bad dreams again. She always said it makes her feel better when I’m there when she wakes up, I just wanted to help.” Luke knew this was true, their mom often had nightmares when their dad was gone. She never screamed, never shouted but just repeatedly hit the desk or headboard to the point where she would bruise or bloody herself. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Matt said “Mom and Dad..and eww” Matt shock his body as he was visibly inhabited by the heebie-jeebies.

“Yer face is still fuckin red” Luke looked at his twin. He face was red all the way up to his ear tips.

“Shut the hell up!” Matt said to Luke.

“Oh Mommy! Are you okay?! Mommy Mommy!”

“Shut the hell up!”

“Mommy, your Matty-kins is here to save you!” Luke goaded his brother.

“Shut the hell up!”

“Oh Mommy I’ll save you” Luke was purposely pressing his brother’s buttons.

“I said shut the hell up!” Matt tackled Luke to the ground. 

“You’re such a baby. A virgin baby!” Luke grabbed Matt in a choke hold.

Matt struggled to get out.“Shut up, so are you!” Matt barely was able to say he was starting to blackout.  
“Yeah, well I still kissed more girls than you ever have.” Matt punched Luke in his side and he doubled over.

“You never even got to second base” Luke said coughing catching his breath.

“Neither have you!” he said jumping onto of Luke.

“Not true!” Luke said from under his brother grappling to flip him over and land on top.

“That’s only cause she was dared to do it”   
“Even if thats true” he said on top of matt, holding his arm behind his back. “She still liked it.” Luke wiggled he eyebrows and let Matt go. 

“When you gonna get yourself a girl little brother?”

Matt was born a minute after Luke. Luke always reminded him when he got the chance. He already knew the answer to his question though. Luke was above all else observant and in tune with his brother.

“ I ‘unno”was all Matt said and sat up playing with the grass on the ground.

Matt never even looked a girl, let alone tried to talk to one other their friends. He was always in his head or in his notebook drawing. Luke on the the other hand loved the girls. He’d take ‘em any way they came. Blonde, brown, black, blue or purple.And Judith. God damn especially Judith. Matt just didn’t care about girls like Luke did, he didn’t care about a lot of same things anymore and that scarred Luke. 

“You ‘aight?” Luke said to Matt. His brother was more than just a brother, he was his best friend and there at times felt like physical connection between the two. One twin could feel what happened to the other. One time when Matt and Dad has just gone hunting together alone, Luke stayed home sick, Matt cut his hand gutting the dear. Luke woke out of dead sleep to feel the stinging on his hand. They had a unique connection and this increasingly melancholy mood bothered Luke as much as Matt. 

“Yeah.” Matt looked down at a stick and cracked it in half and threw one at his brother and the other ahead of him. “ Sometimes I jus’ wanna go into those woods and never come back.”

“What about me?” Luke asked throwing the stick back. 

“You can come too”

Luke thought about his brother leaving, and it made him sad. “Nah, the ladies will miss me too much .” Luke stood up and reached out his hand to his brother. Matt looked up at Luke and grinned.“Knew that’d get you smiling. Com ‘on let’s get sumpin ta eat. Cheer up.”

Matt and Luke walked side by side to the kitchen. Lately, there was plenty of food for everyone and Luke looked forward to gorging himself on eggs, bacon, oatmeal and toast. Matt and Luke stood in line. All the kids from the town were here. His classmates from the schoolhouse, the babies, the toddlers, the primary schoolers. This is when all the kids ate. When he turned sixteen in a couple of days and graduated into his dad’s regiment, he would get to eat with them and he was looking forward to it. Most of the adults in the town had already came and went as they had to attend to the farms or other jobs in their small town. Breakfast at the kitchen was always the best meal of the day, so it was always busy. Manning the kitchen was a rotating duty, even those in the lower ranks of the regiment had to serve a day at the mess hall. Dad said it was to create unity. Mostly though, it was the older folks who did or the disabled. Behind the counter always stood a man who everyone called “Seamus” although this wasn’t his real name and he had no idea why they did. He was missing half of his left arm from the elbow down and wore a scarf over his head and a long pony tail. The amputation of his arm saved his life from the bite of a walker. Seamus was always in a damned good mood and it made Luke cringe. Luke grunted back at whatever Seamus was smacking at him, he was saying something about “good” and “morning”  Luke kept it moving, Matt on the other hand stayed and talked with the man.

Luke grabbed his tray and surveyed the area for a seat. That’s when he saw her. _Judith_. And she was all alone. He looked at her and her dark brown braid resting on her shoulder. She looked sweaty, her shirt was wet and whips of hair escaped her braid, her cheeks red. She was beautiful. 

Luke thought back to the exact moment it happened, the moment she went from being the annoying older cousin to a woman that made his stomach clench. HIs family was at the Grime’s house for Christmas dinner, like they do every year. Judith was always the annoying older kid who would put them in a headlock until they gave her their desert or who played tricks on them. A couple years before she’d just stopped doing it. She got quiet and spoke selectively, she didn’t sit with the kids anymore and she didn’t talk like them either.She then got the scar above her eye and went from being called “Judy” to “Judith”. She changed. Last Christmas he walked into the kitchen while she was alone, intending to get himself a drink. Much like his dad, he was quiet and his presence must have startled her because she turned around grabbed his neck while kicking his legs from underneath him and threw him to the ground.        Luke was instantly in love.       Blinded he may be by her he wasn’t stupid. He knew he was a lot younger than her, and to her just a Dixon kid. But he’d hope one day that would change. Soon they’d be sixteen and in dad’s regiment and he could show her what he could do.

Luke was working up the courage to sit beside Judith when another man sat down. She looked annoyed. That made Luke happy and he found the closest spot facing her, you know just in case she needed him, not waiting for Matt to get done talking to Seamus.

“Hey, Seamus gave me extra bacon wan’ some?” Matt said to his brother knowing what the answer was but all he got was grunt. Matt’s eye’s followed his brother’s gaze and saw exactly what would make Luke appear unexcited about his favorite food item. Judith…and Judith was with a guy .

“What’s up with that?”

“I ‘unno but she don’t look too happy” Matt put the bacon on his brother’s plate and gave him some of his own. He knew it was Luke’s favorite.

“You think she likes that kinda guy?” The guy she was with they really didn’t know too well. He was one of those who came with the last wave of recruits they found outside of the wall. Luke didn’t trust outsiders. Neither did Matt for that matter. 

“ I ‘unno. Must be if she’s talkin’ with him.” Matt responded.

“I don’t like it” said Luke.

“Of course you don’t, dipshit. Just eat, she can take of herself you know.”

Luke reluctantly ate. He was on his last piece of bacon when Judith pushed her chair back, slammed her hands on the table and stormed off leaving the guy behind. The guy obviously not taking the hint and got up to follow. That was the tipping point for Luke, breakfast be damned. Luke got up and of course Matt followed. Whatever happened Matt always had Luke’s back whether he was right or wrong. That’s just how it was. He knew the look on Luke’s face through and through and knew exactly what that look was about.  The Dixons never shied away from a fight.


End file.
